Of Seduction and Shakespeare
by Courtanie
Summary: Kyle and Kenny are practicing a Shakespeare poem and things get a little heavier than reading. Shakespearean is the language of love, after all. M for a reason.


_**A/N: Happy Valentines Day! (Or Single's Awareness Day) ...I personally call it Commercialized Sex Day :|**_

_**Speaking of which, here! Have some pron! :D**_

_**They say that Shakespeare is the author of love /wiggles brows. So here's my own little pwp's on one of his lesser read poems :3 Enjoy~**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Even as the sun with purple-colour'd face  
Had ta'en his last leave of the weeping morn,  
Rose cheekt Adonis hied him to the chase;  
Hunting he loved, but love he laught to scorn:  
Sick-thoughted Venus makes amain unto hi-"_

"Isn't Venus like...a razor blade or something?" A voice interrupted him. He shot his head over to see the blonde casually laying on his bed with a book in his hands, staring up at it in boredom.

He sighed irritably, "Yes, Kenny. It's a brand of razors."

"Then what the livin' hell-"

"It's also," he interrupted, "the Roman goddess of love. Venus was a beautiful figure, represented beauty and heart and all that. Basically the Roman's Aphrodite."

"Oh."

He paused for a moment and raised his brow. "Wait, you thought of razors before you thought of the planet Venus?"

Kenny looked over at him and blinked. "Planet?"

"Wow," he shook his head, looking back at his notes.

"Ya know what today is, right, Kyle?"

"February something."

"Valentine's Day. I figured you of all people would remember that."

"Yeah, I remembered," he nodded. "But I also remembered that I'm dating you. I wasn't exactly expecting it to be celebrated or mentioned at all for that fact. Figured we'd just use the day for studying," he shrugged.

Kenny scratched his head, noticing the telltale sad glimmer in the redhead's eyes. "Studying. Right..._most couples would be fucking right now_," he muttered. A few moments of silence passed before he cleared his throat, "Kyleeeee, are we done yet?"

"Ken, I just started. You promised to help me memorize this stupid thing."

"No, I promised to help keep you company while you did your homework. Usually that involves me just hitting on you and trying to take your pants off while you do calculus."

"Well guess what, today you get an English lesson," he frowned. "I need help here. How often are you ever gonna have me ask you for help on this stuff?"

"Never."

"Exactly. Once in a lifetime opportunity. Grab it while you can."

"Can I grab you?"

"Not until I know this play well enough."

"Fuck!" he said, raising up and plopping onto his side and staring at Kyle. "C'mon, Dude. I hate poetry."

"Hey, I like poems," he frowned, "But regardless of how much I like or don't like them, I need to pass the class. And I have to memorize this thing. Help me out, please."

"What do I get in return?"

"My everlasting love?" he tried.

"Physical or emotional?"

"You better be cool if I just say emotional," he frowned.

"Well...yeah," he shrugged. "But...I like side bonuses," he smiled.

He sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, Kenny, sure. Just help me."

"Gladly then," he smiled, sitting up with the book in his lap. "So. What the hell am I even supposed to be looking at?"

"'_Venus and Adonis_'," he answered. "It's on 982. Just help me read through the lines."

"Kay," he murmured, flipping to the page. Kyle looked up, watching the blonde's face droop significantly as he flipped a few more pages. "This shit is long."

"Be thankful it's a poem and not a play," he sighed. "Now come on. You read one line and I'll read the next."

"...Alright. Um...'_'Thrice-fairer than myself,' thus she began'."_

"'_The field's chief flower, sweet above compare,'"_

"'_Stain to all nymphs, more lovely than a man,'"_

"'_More white and red than doves or roses are;'"_

"_Nature that made thee-' _Okay. What the fuck are we saying?" Kenny asked. "What the hell is this stupid poem even about?"

Kyle looked at him and sighed. "Venus and Adonis."

"Well what do they _do_?" he emphasized. "I mean, this seems so...lame."

"Actually, I think it's your kind of poem, Ken."

"Shakespeare is not my kind of anything, Ky," he stated dryly.

"Mm, I dunno," he said, walking over and sitting beside him. "It's a poem about seduction and sex," he stated.

"Nu uh," he looked at him amusedly. "You're just trying to get me to read."

"Sixth stanza, first page," he smirks.

Kenny looked down at the page before looking back at him questionably. "What's a stanza?"

He laughed, shaking his head and turning his book over, he stared into Kenny's blue eyes and easily quoted '_Over one arm the lusty courser's rein,  
Under her other was the tender boy,  
Who blusht and pouted in a dull disdain,  
With leaden appetite unapt to toy;  
She red and hot as coals of glowing fire,  
He red for shame, but frosty in desire.'_

Kenny smirked at him and raised his brow. "Does Shakespeare turn you on or something?"

"Maybe," he purred. "Help me with my homework and we'll see, won't we?"

"Yessir," he saluted, grabbing his book and skimming through the passages. "Oh, here we go," he smiled, clearing his throat. _'Touch but my lips with those fair lips of thine, -  
Though mine be not so fair yet are the red, -  
The kiss shall be thine own as well as mine: -  
What see'st thou in the ground? hold up thy head:  
Look in mine eyeballs there thy beauty lies;  
Then why not lips on lips, since eyes in eyes?'"_

"'_Art thou ashamed to kiss?'" _Kyle continued, '_Then wink again,  
And I will wink; so shall the day seem night...'" _he was cut off with Kenny pressing their lips together roughly. They pulled apart with a gentle smacking sound and stared at each other with crooked smirks.

"Dude, I had no idea Shakespeare made you horny," Kenny chuckled. "What would you do if I called you Juliet?"

"Break up with you."

"Aw," he pouted. He looked down at his book and flipped around through pages. "I can't understand half of this. I can't find sexy passages!"

Kyle laughed and grinned at him."'_Even so she kist his brow," _he leaned up and gently pecked Kenny's forehead, "'_his cheek,'" _he moved down, _"'his chin...," _he brushed over the blonde's lips and softly kissed his chin.

"And then she continued downwards, kissing his dick...ith," he smiled. Kyle sat up and smacked him across the back of his head.

"Ya know, you tend to ruin every romantic opportunity we come across."

"Ky, we're teenagers. Teenage _boys_ for that matter. Romance ain't our thing. Hardcore sex is our thing."

He rolled his eyes, "Sure. I forgot that I'm dating the human sex machine."

"How could you forget such an obvious fact?" he questioned.

Kyle frowned, picking his book back up. "Just keep reading, Asshole."

Kenny stared at him for a few moments, cocking his head in confusion. "Dude, are you okay?"

"I'm_ fine_, Kenny," he glared at his book. "Just find something and read it so I can practice."

He stared at him closely and 'hmmed' a bit. "You're not...upset that we're not being all couple-like are you? Since it's like...Valentines day and stuff."

"No, Kenny, I'm not upset over anything," he snapped.

The blonde recoiled and laughed. "Oh yeah, that's obvious." He shook his head and kissed his ear lightly. "I love you."

"Love you, too," he muttered. "Pick a goddamn stanza and read!"

"Okay, okay," he said defensively. "Um...," he looked down at the book and found one that caught his eye. _"'Look how he can, she cannot choose but love;  
And by her fair immortal hand she swears,  
From his soft bosom never to remove,  
Till he take truce with her contending tears,  
Which long have rain'd, making her cheeks all wet;...'" _he leaned back down and lightly kissed the boy's cheek.  
'_And one sweet kiss shall pay this comptless debt.'" _he whispered.

Kyle looked at him, his lips curling into a small smile, but he continued looking away from him.

"Oh, Kyle, stop being your defiant self," Kenny teased, nibbling on his ear lobe. "Come on, be my sexy Shakespearean," he growled.

"'_A thousand kisses buys my heart from me;" _the boy started,_  
And pay them at thy leisure, one by one.  
What is ten hundred touches unto thee?  
Are they not quickly told and quickly gone?  
Say for non-payment that the debut should be double,  
Is twenty hundred kisses such a trouble?'" _He looked at him with a mischievous glimmer in his emerald stare.

Ken grinned slyly, moving down and kissing his neck lovingly and making him moan softly under the touch of his lips. "None at all," he whispered against him. Kyle dove his head around and met lips with him, threading his arms up around Kenny's neck and holding him close. Kenny turned him around on the bed, straddling over his torso and pressing him slowly down onto his back. He pushed his tongue into the redhead's mouth, easily allowed access as he met his counterpart and they danced around each other. Kyle pulled back and grinned with half-lidded eyes.

"Your move," he smiled.

Kenny shook his head. "'_Alas poor Yoric, I knew him._'"

"No," he frowned.

"Aw," he pouted before looking over at his book, slowly running a hand on the far side of the book up Kyle's side lovingly. "Ah. '_He chafes her lips; a thousand ways he seeks  
To mend the hurt that his unkindness marr'd:  
He kisses her;'" _he leaned down and pecked Kyle's lips once again, '_and she, by her good will,  
Will never rise, so he will kiss her still.'"_

"You think I'm dead?"

He pulled back and blinked. "What?"

Kyle laughed and shook his head. "I guess the context works well enough," he craned his neck and kissed him again. Kenny smirked, leaning down and closing his teeth down on the crook of Kyle's throat. Kyle leaned his head back, his fingers digging into Kenny's back as he worked him. He felt the blondes hand sliding down towards his jeans and shook his head again, a small grin over his pale face. Kenny quickly made work of the button, reaching down under the fabric and gripping his hand around Kyle's semi-erect cock. Kyle moaned as his hand slowly began pumping at his skin and the blonde looked at him with a playful smirk.

"Ain't you got a play to practice?" he teased. "Tell me somethin' pretty."

"Romeo you are n-not," he stammered, licking his lips and staring up at the blonde lustfully.

"C'mon," he murmured, leaning down and suckling on his ear, "This is as close as I ever get to you talkin' dirty."

Kyle rolled his eyes, letting out a soft whimper as the hand continued working on his hardening skin. _"'Had I no eyes but ears, my ears would love  
That inward beauty and invisible;  
Or were I deaf, thy outward parts would move  
Each p-part in me that were but sensible:'"_

Kenny pulled back and looked at him questionably. "How is that sexy?"

Kyle pouted, reaching up and pulling him back down, placing his lips by his ear and whispering warmly. _"'Though neither eyes nor ears, to hear nor see,_

_Yet should I be in love by touching thee.'" _He felt Kenny grinning and smirked, turning and biting his ear gently and working his hand down between the two of them. He reached around his lover's arm, grasping the growing bulge of his zipper and listening to his breath hitch in the slightest. "Sit up," he directed. Kenny did as told, pulling him up along the way. He grasped his hands around Kyle's slender sides, holding him as he dove his head down and kissed him deeply. He felt Kyle undoing his jeans and quickly said a thank you to Shakespeare before the redhead pulled back from him, pushing his jeans down to his mid thigh.

"Looks to me like I'm not the only one who gets a rise from poetry," he smirked, grasping around Kenny's skin and pumping on him lightly.

Kenny chuckled. "Nah, I just get off on that fucking sexy voice you use to read it," he grinned, pressing their lips together briefly. Kyle laughed, pushing him back onto his ass. He sat on the side of his legs and stroked over his throbbing skin teasingly.

"Keep going," he purred, looking at him with a challenging emerald stare.

Kenny licked his teeth, his stomach curling in excitement as he flipped through the pages. He scanned his eyes over multiple passages, looking for words he recognized and nearly coming up short. "Come on Kyleee," he whined, bouncing slightly. "I don't know which to useeee."

"I'm not doing anything else until you figure something out," he grinned. It was rare he got to tease Kenny back, no way in hell was he passing this opportunity up.

"Meehhh," Kenny bit his lip, looking through the words again. He found a word and smirked. "Okay. '_If love have lent you twenty thousand tongues,_

_And every tongue more moving than your own,'"_ he raised his brows at him.

Kyle laughed softly, leaning forward and lightly tonguing over the dripping head of his cock. "Keep going," he said softly before taking the blonde into his mouth and suckling gently.

"Aah," he moaned, feeling the warm pressure of Kyle's trained tongue and shuddering in pleasure. "'_B-bwitching like the wanton mermaid's songs,_

_Yet from mine e-ear the tempting tun is b-blown..._" Kyle took him into the back of his throat and he dropped the book, his eyes rolling back as he moaned. "Ah, fuck, Kyle," he groaned out. His fingers laced through Kyle's hair, looking down as he bobbed his head back and forth along his skin. Kyle flickered his eyes up towards him and pulled back off his dick, licking his lips slowly.

"You're not done with that stanza," he stated. He drug his tongue up over the head of his cock and smiled, "Finish please."

Kenny muttered under his breath hurriedly, letting go of Kyle's hair and grabbing the book next to them again. He flipped through to find the passage and hurriedly mumbled out, "_'For know, my heart stands armed in mine ear,  
And will not let a false sound enter there._' There!" he shouted anxiously.

Kyle complied, diving his mouth back down over his cock and sucking on his skin sweetly. He pumped on the base of his lover's shaft, staring up at him with his deep green eyes. Kenny grabbed his hair again, lightly thrusting into his mouth and keeping his eyes locked on him. "Fuck," he breathed out, feeling the caress of the boy's tongue along his veins.

Kyle pulled back and stared up at him slyly. Kenny cocked his head and smiled at him before Kyle lurched up and pushed him onto his back. "Dude, I fucking love Shakespeare right now," he grinned.

Kyle smiled back, grinding his hips down onto Kenny's. _"'Backward she pusht him, as she would be thrust.  
And govern'd him in strength, though not in lust,'"_ he purred.

"...I heard the word thrust."

"Then you catch my drift," he smirked, leaning down and kissing him. Kenny grinned, moving his hands down and pushing down Kyle's jeans and boxers, freeing his erect cock against his own. Kyle leaned up, pushing his pants down his thighs and managing to work them off from around his calves and ankles, throwing them off the side of his bed. He pushed his own skin atop Kenny's and they moaned as he rocked his hips. Kenny grabbed him around the waist, pulling him up over his skin.

"Come onnnn," he bounced slightly in place.

"Mmm, I dunno," he teased. "Convince me."

"Goddamn cocktease," he whined, grabbing the book and looking at a random passage. "Um...'_So soon was she along as he was down,_

_Each leaning on their elbows and their hi-hips,"_ he stammered as he looked down, seeing Kyle slowly guiding his cock into himself and sliding down along his skin.

The redhead looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and a quirky smile, "and?" he breathed out.

"And...and...'_Now doth she stroke his cheek...'" _He felt Kyle's fingers on his face, turning and kissing the skin lightly.  
"'_Now doth he frown...' _because Venus wouldn't fucking MOVE," he shouted impatiently. Kyle laughed, shaking his head slightly before started to pull himself up his cock before slamming himself back down. They both let out long moans and locked eyes. Kenny's lips curled into a smile, his blue eyes flickering to the book in his hand.  
"'_And gins to chide, but soon she stops his lips..._' he paused as Kyle leaned down, still pushing his hips back to kiss him slowly. Kenny pulled back and looked down at the book still held in his fingers.  
"'_And kissing speaks, with lustful language broken_,'"

Kyle brushed over his lips again and chuckled softly, "'_If thou wilt chide, thy lips shall never open._'"

Kenny threw the book aside, slowly propping himself up on the heels of his palms. He watched as Kyle continued pushing himself along his skin, leaning forward and kissing his throat. Kyle groaned, lacing his fingers up through his hair and pulling him straighter. Kenny grinned, grabbing under Kyle's ass and helping him shift so he was sitting straight up before starting to bounce him along his skin. Kyle whimpered, holding onto him tightly and making soft pleasured noises as he moved him.

Kenny's fingers squeezed Kyle's flesh, continuing to guide him along his aching cock. "Fuck," he muttered, leaning forward again and biting at Kyle's throat. The redhead threw his head back, pushing his hips forward into Kenny's stomach slightly. He slammed down onto his cock and cried out as he felt his sweet spot being hit.

"Kenny!" he gasped out, his fingers twisting into Kenny's hair and making him moan. The blonde released his throat from his teeth, pushing his head forward and capturing the boy's lips. He dove his tongue into his mouth, practically tasting the sweet words that lingered along his palate. He swallowed down all of Kyle's pleasured moans with vigor, hungry to hear more from the small boy.

He started pushing Kyle down harder onto his cock, opening his eyes open just slightly and pulling back from his lips not an inch away, watching the mixed expressions cross over his face. "Feel good?" he asked hotly.

"Uh...uh huh," he gulped, still clinging onto Kenny for dear life as he continued moving. He bit his lip, his brows furrowed in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Shakespeare can't write this kind of thing," he breathed. "We're making our own poetry."

Kyle opened his eyes slightly, leaning his forehead against Kenny's, grabbing around the back of his neck for leverage as he pressed on. Blue locked on green as they continued staring at each other and Kenny chuckled.

"I could write you a poem, ya know," he muttered, smiling devilishly. "I could make you writhe where you sit. I could tell you all the things that I could do to you and all the sounds I could make you make. No one else knows you like that, Kyle," he brushed their noses together. "You be my Venus and I'll be your Adonis," he murmured, kissing him roughly. He could feel Kyle losing his control and grinned against him, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and pushing his hips up into him harder.

He pulled back again and chuckled. "I'll write you an ode that will make. You. Scream," he emphasized with hardened thrusts and firm strokes of the boy's cock. Kyle's pupils shrunk and he dove his face into Kenny's shoulder, crying out his name as he exploded between the both of them, coating their shirts in a mess of cum. Kenny moaned as his muscles contracted around him, slamming him down quicker onto his cock as he was still in his euphoric stupor and finally releasing himself within the boy. He set him down atop his legs, feeling his arm muscles finally catching up to him. He wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist, holding him close as they panted on top of each other's shoulders.

Kyle groaned, pulling off of Ken's softening cock and falling back a bit onto his legs. Kenny held him up, kissing him softly as he leaned his forehead against his. Kyle laughed softly and Kenny pulled back, looking at him questionably. "Ya know...I don't think this is what they mean when they say poetry is a part of Valentine's Day."

"Hey, I've heard no specifications," he smirked. "We got the poetry, we got the sex, and the treats."

"What treats?" he blinked.

Kenny ran his fingers through the mess on their shirts and held it towards Kyle's lips. "Here, Babe. Eat up because I love you."

"Ew, Dude, sick!" he backed up in disgust. Kenny laughed, wiping his fingers on his pants leg and smiling at the redhead.

"You know you love me."

"Sometimes."

"Always," he corrected.

"Can't prove it."

"My cum is dripping out of your ass. I consider this a form of love," he stated. "Take it or leave it, but I know love when I see it."

"Big difference between love and your unquenchable sex drive, Dumbass," he rolled his eyes, sitting up off of him and settling back down on the bed beside him.

"But because of my love, my sex drive is like that," he shrugged. "Or something."

Kyle glared at him and shook his head. "_'Love comforteth like sunshine after rain,  
But Lust's effect is tepest after sun;  
Love's gentle spring doth aalways fresh remain,  
Lust's winter comes ere summer half be done;  
Love surfeits not, Lust like a glutton dies;  
Love is all truth, Lust full of forged lies.'"_

They stared at each other for a moment before Kenny frowned, "My dick never lies."

"Ugh," he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No wonder you failed English. You suck at taking in everything."

"Yeah...but that's why I have you," he grinned. "You can take in everything," he smacked his ass playfully. "I just give and you take. I'm not seeing the problem."

Kyle tried looking at him with a stern expression, giving up and sighing. He shook his head. "Dude, maybe that's why I like Shakespeare's crap so much. You're a total flunk at the whole romantic aspect of...romance."

"Well...sorry," he scratched behind his ear, lying down beside him. "But hey...I'm not horrible either," he pouted, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into his chest. "I don't beat ya or nothin'."

"Well good because then we wouldn't have a relationship period r-tard," he replied dryly.

"See? Besides," he kissed his head, "I do love ya. But you know perfectly well if I got you flowers and shit you'd be embarrassed and smack me."

"...This is true."

"See? We have a mutual understanding," he smirked. "I'll happily read poetry with you anytime though," he squeezed him. "So long as you do it in sexy voices."

Kyle snorted, "Oh yeah, like you'd read Shakespeare with me all the time."

"No, but there's other poetry too," he shrugged. "We could take turns picking em and...act them out, so to speak," he grinned slyly.

"Oh?" Kyle raised his brow. "And just what are you thinking about reading?"

Kenny grinned and leaned his head atop Kyle's. "Told ya, I'd write my own starring you. I'm an expert with dirty limericks."

* * *

_**A/N: /couldn't think of a real ending T_T that's what happens with spur-of-the-moment things.**_

_**/Also aware that I used the wrong format for quoting poems. I'm aware, but I just didn't feel like being correct today. Too tired =A=**_

_**My porn is getting worse T_T I feel like dying in shame from this. Oh well. **_

_**Thanks for R&Ring and have a good Valentine's Day =w= Or at least one where you don't like, kill yourself :| Refrain from that, please.**_


End file.
